Real Car Trouble
by TheDarkQueenOfRandomness
Summary: Cyborg is teaching all the titans how to drive. Mental home. Sarah is teaching all the titans how to drive. Mental home. Now Raven is teaching all the titans how to drive. What can go wrong when you're teaching teen heroes how to drive? A lot.
1. Robin

So basically Cy is teaching the Titans how to drive. Let's see the good and bads.

* * *

Cyborg was sitting in the passenger seat while Robin was in the drivers seat.

"Okay Robin. Did you read the Driver's Manual?"

Robin rolled his eyes under the mask. "I know how to drive a motorcycle. How hard could it be to drive a car?"

Cyborg placed a mechanical hand on Robin's shoulder. "Very."

Robin's hands were on the wheel. "I have my license."

"Have you ever driven a car?" Cyborg asked him in a patient way.

Robin remained silent.

Cyborg put his head in his hands. "So I see."

The he looked up. "At least this is an automatic."

Robin frowned. "I know how to drive... even a stick shift. It can't be different from the T-Ship."

The metal teenager then sighed. "Y'all better not screw up my 'baby'."

"Ugh." Boy Wonder was getting impatient. "Can I drive **now**?"

"Adjust your rear-view mirror. I'll do this side and you adjust your side and the front one. Make sure the front one is adjusted in a way that you can see straight out the back window."

Robin did as he was told.

Cyborg had check it over. "Good job."

"Are you gonna give me a cookie now?" Robin joked.

"Starting the car is your cookie."

Robin grinned and turned the key.

"Okay now shift into drive. You know how to do that, right?"

Robin rolled his eyes once more. "You explained the whole process to me _ten_ times!"

Then he applied the brake and shifted into drive using the gear lever on the floor console between the two front seats.

"Now get this car rolling!" Cyborg exclaimed joyfully.

Robin's grin widened as he depressed the accelerator lightly.

He drove towards the garage door, which automatically opened.

"I'm driving. I'm driving a car." Robin turned to Cyborg. "Radio."

Cyborg sighed. "You have to learn how to drive first dude."

Robin nodded. "As soon as I get the hang of it," He took one hand of the wheel and reached into his belt. "Robin Thicke me man." He handed Cy the album.

Cy shook his head to himself. Robin is obsessed with Robin Thicke. (A/N: I don't own him...)

Robin steered to the bridge that leads off the island. Only the Titans get permission to use that bridge.

"Your doing great man." Cy complimented as soon as they hit the city.

But then he immediately regretted that.

Yes, Robin obeyed the traffic laws, but he also liked to make it before the light turned red.

"I can make this." Robin said, his tongue hanging out with concentration.

He sped up.

"Slow down!"

"I can make this!"

Robin almost hit a teenage couple that were starting to cross the street.

He rolled down the window. "It's important to watch where you are going!" He shouted.

They gave him some very interesting hand symbols.

"Watch where you're going!" Cy yelled.

Robin skidded to a stop, a foot away from an elderly woman.

He stuck his head out the the widow again. "Sorry Ma'am."

She lifted her cane. "You damn kids. Don't know how to fuc-"

Robin rolled the window back up.

Cyborg breathed out. "Please keep your eyes on the road."

The light turned green.

Robin hazardously made a right, almost running down a man.

"Lord help me." Cy moaned.

Robin then went back to driving to legal speed limits.

"Can I get the music now?"

Cy stared at him for a while before saying, "Heck no."

Robin slumped a little, still watching the road.

Then came another yellow light.

He sped up.

"Robin. Robin! There's a squirrel in the street!"

Robin swerved a little, almost hitting a car. Then he speed before the light turned red.

Cy looked back. The squirrel didn't make it.

"Rest in peace little guy. Rest in peace." He said sadly.

He turned to Robin. "Please stop trying to speed through yellow lights. It means slow down."

"But I can make it."

"That equals stupid driving and death. Stop it." Cy scolded.

Robin frowned. "I'll stop. Now can I get the Robin Thicke?"

Cy opened the album 'Love After War' album and put the CD in.

"Play track 5." Robin said, still concentrating on the road.

Cy shrugged and played the track.

"Man, you're obsessed." Cy muttered.

"Love after war. Love after war. Love aaaaafter waaaar." Robin sang off-key.

Cy shook his head again. "Let's drive home."

Robin made a dangerous U-Turn, almost hitting a woman and her dog, all while singing.

"I didn't say to make a U-Turn!" Cy shouted.

"You gotta go or I'm gonna leave!" Robin sang, looking at the road.

At least he didn't try to speed through anymore lights.

He was about to make that left to the bridge, which scared the crap out of Cy.

He had to cross a very wide street which was about 3 lanes going in the other direction.

"Oh my god. Robin please take this easy."

Robin continued singing as he made the turn, scraping the T-Car against a railing, trying to not hit a family of four.

"Dang! My Baby!" Cy was about to cry.

They drove all the way back to the garage, Cy sniffling and Robin singing the whole time.

Robin stopped the car, popping his CD out.

Then he turned to Cy. "I think I did good."

Cy looked at him. "My T-Car is screwed up."

Robin through his hands up. "The people in Jump are kind of stupid."

"Yeah, they're the stupid ones." Cy deadpanned.

Robin frowned. "Bye."

He opened the door and stepped out.

Robin's a very serous boy, but give him some Robin Thicke and he loses it.

Cy threw his head back. "Note to self: No more Robin Thicke albums for Christmas."

* * *

Who's next? You guys choose.


	2. Beast Boy

Beast Boy won! Star is next. After that I want more titans... I'm not only stopping with the core team.

* * *

They finally got in the car after a while of arguing.

Beast Boy is gonna screw up the T-Car for sure.

Cy sighed. "Do I have to go over the parts of the car?"

Beast Boy was shaking with excitement. "No dude! The visual explanation was enough... and you did it 12 times!"

Cy adjusted the windows for Beast Boy.

Then he sat back down and groaned. "I'm prepared to lose 'her' now. Go on and rev that engine."

Beast Boy giggled with glee and started the car. Then he applied the brake and shifted into drive.

"I did that right?" He asked Cy.

Cy nodded.

Beast Boy depressed the accelerator lightly.

"Woo!" Beast Boy cheered, rolling down the window.

He then placed his left hand out the window as he steered with the right.

Cy's eye widened. "You aren't ready for one-hand steering. I'm not even sure you're ready for driving period."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Look."

Cy looked and saw that Beast Boy was driving perfectly.

He was amazed. "You never drove a car?"

Beast Boy grinned. "Nope."

The metal teen actually relaxed a little, laying back into the leather seat.

The drove past the bridge, Beast Boy totally cool and laid back, steering like a pro.

"Can I get music?" Beast Boy asked, driving towards the city.

Cy jumped up. It was way to painful what happened last week with Robin.

"No no no no no no...NO!"

Beast Boy chuckled. "Chill dude. We can go without the tunes."

Cy looked him over. "Why are you so nonchalant?"

The green teen chuckled. "I might... nevermind."

Cy stared at him. "You're back on the stuff, aren't you?"

"I just had one." He honked at a slow car in front.

Cy frowned. "We told all the candy shop owners not to give you any Snickers!" (Don't own that.)

Beast Boy made a right. "I only had one, I swear!"

Cyborg relaxed. "You seen pretty okay. And you nailed the turns!"

Beast Boy took some shades out his belt and put them on, his right hand on the wheel.

"You've just earned music, my man." Cy pressed the stereo.

Beast Boy grinned. "Blast it."

'Sexy Back' was playing.

"I'm bringing sexy back." Beast Boy sang, which scared Cy.

"Don't get to concentrated on the lyrics." He warned.

Beast Boy made another turn, way further than Robin went.

Cyborg let out a breath of relief.

Beast Boy is one of the best driver's he's ever seen!

Beast Boy stopped at a light. He stuck his head out the window.

"Hey ladies." He said in a smooth way to a group of teenage girls.

They giggled and walked across the street.

Cy chuckled and held his fist out.

Beast Boy pumped it.

"I'm awesome dude." He gave that goofy grin with the cute little fang sticking out.

"Yup. You're a totally awesome driver."

Boy, would he regret that.

It all started with a Snickers truck that turned a corner and landed in front of them.

Beast Boy tilted his shades down"Oooo."

Cy groaned. "Noooo."

Beast Boy started following the truck.

When the truck turned, he turned.

"Beast Boooy." Cy whined.

"I just wanna Snicker bar."

The truck turned again and he followed suit.

Now the truck driver was noticing that the car was on his trail.

He did a hazardous turn.

Beast Boy was such and awesome driver that he quickly followed.

Cy moaned and threw his metal hands over his face.

"Snicker. Snicker. Snicker..." Beast Boy chanted.

They continued pursuing the truck for another hour, Beast Boy chanting the whole time.

Cyborg remained silent, thinking of ways to kill his best friend.

The truck came to a stop.

Beast Boy flew out of the car as a pigeon.

The driver jumped out of the truck and got on his knees.

He was crying"What do you want?! I-I'm so sorry. I didn't know I couldn't eat the Snicker. I was peckish and-"  
"Give me a bar." Beast Boy directed holding out a dollar.

Cy steeped out the car and looked around. "Where the hell are we!?"

They were in a bare dessert.

Beast Boy was holding a Snicker bar. "At least we have Snickers."

Cy sighed. "Note to self: Threaten all candy salesmen to not give Beast Boy Snickers."

* * *

How was that? I'm not used to writing T-Rated stories, only one-shots. The rest of my stories are M, so this is a little difficult.


	3. Starfire

Thanks all for your reviews! And Beast Boy was a awesome driver because he has all those heightened animal senses (Does that make sense?) I have something strange planned for this chap...

* * *

Starfire was super excited to drive and Cy was a nervous wreck.

He was sure to explain everything extra carefully and he even took her into the car and showed her all the parts of the car.

Star's extremely intelligent when it comes to processing information but when it come to Earth things...

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cyborg asked nervously.

Star bounced in the seat, clutching the wheel tightly. "Absolutely!"

Cyborg was again prepared to make more repairs to the T-Car. After giving 'her' a new paint job after Robin's ride and installing a home button in 'her' after getting lost in the desert with Beast Boy (Where GPS's don't work by the way), Cy knew something will go wrong today.

He sighed. "You remember how to start the car?"

"You did show me." Star reminded him.

He sighed. "Well start her up."

Star bit her lip and put the key in.

Then she applied the brake shifted into drive.

"Glorious!" She cheered.

"Yay." Cy said without enthusiasm.

Then she applied pressure to the accelerator. **A lot** of pressure.

"LIGHTLY! LIGHTLY!" Cy freaked.

Star applied less and less pressure as they swerved to the bridge. She was spinning the wheel.

"Hold the wheel steady and lightly turn it. When you have to turn, then you do that."

Star did as directed.

They were still jerking from left to right, but at least they weren't headed for ocean.

"More steady."

She did as told. The car jerked less.

Then they approached the city.

"Oh lord! I hope the city will cover the insurance and suits." He mumbled.

Star stopped at the light.

"Did I do that correctly?" The alien beauty asked uncertainly.

Cy looked over. "Well next time stop behind the line. You are a little to close to the inter-"

He was cut off by sniffling.

He looked at the teary-eyed Star.

"Aw, why you crying?"

She wiped her eyes. "I can not do anything correctly. Why am I even trying?"

The light turned green.

"Star, not everyone can do this easily." Then he smirked. "If it helps, Robin did way worse than you."

She giggled and wiped her eyes.

HONK! HONK HONK! HOOOOONK!

Cy laughed. "Does that help?"

She nodded. "I am ready to start again." She out her hands on the wheel.

Cy nodded and looked out the window, only to be greeted by a collage of fingers from the cars that were coming from behind them.

Cy rolled down the window. "What?! She's learning how to drive!"

Star was thinking over all the mistakes she made as she lightly applied pressure on the accelerator.

She drove for a while, doing pretty good.

"Good job Star!"

She smiled brightly. "Thank you."

They stopped at another light.

A convertor next on the left of them honked, even though no one was infront.

Star looked over, seeing a guy grinning at her.

She smiled back.

The guy winked.

Star looked over at Cy.

"Please explain these driver signals." Then she winked in the flirty way the guy did.

Cy looked over at the guy, who was still smiling at Star.

The light turned green, just as the guy was making a kissy face.

"Turn right." Cy directed, frowning.

Star bit her lip and tried to do as told. She turned, almost driving on the sidewalk.

"Try not to get too close to the sidewalk." Cy advised.

She nodded sadly.

They drove for a while before stopping at another light.

"You did great this time." He complimented.

Another car next to her honked. They guy in that one grinned and tilted his shades.

Cyborg was getting angry. Star drove again.

"I am doing well, yes? I am getting plenty of smiles."

The metal teen nodded. "Yes you're doing good but those guys are flirting, so don't smile back."

She nodded. "Robin would very much dislike that."

Cy smiled. "Very much."

They stopped again.

Another guy.

Another reason to piss Cy off.

Star looked at him with a blank look.

This guy was more direct with what he wanted from Star. And very rude with it.

Cy leaned over Star and rolled the window down. Robin isn't the only one who's protective over Star.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Have some goddamn sense! She's a heroine. She doesn't want you! And Robin would literally track your behind down!" He shouted at the man.

Star tapped him. "The light is green."

The guy looked like he wet his pants before taking off.

Cy breathed in and out, calming himself down. "Lets go home."

Star nodded. "Very well."

Cyborg leaned back. "Note to self: Never let Star drive alone." He muttered so Star wouldn't here.

* * *

Weak.. Raven's should be much better thanks to **Wreden**. You gave me an awesome idea!


	4. Raven

Raveeeeeeen... 'O'

I love this chap! I hope you guys love it too. This chap drops the 'F' bomb.. Oh sorry, **Wreden**. I was gonna use your idea but I got this idea for max creepinness.

* * *

Cyborg was more relaxed with Raven. She's more careful and less insane than the other titans.

"Okay Raven. You remember all the instructions?"

Raven nodded, clutching the wheel. "You explained it 10 times and even took on 5 drives where you made me stare at you steering."

Cy chuckled nervously and rubbed his metallic neck.

Okay, so maybe he was worried. But hey, Raven helped him build this car.

Raven put the key in the ignition. Then she applied the brake and shifted into drive.

Cy nodded. "Nice starting. Now drive."

Raven smiled a little and applied pressure to the accelerator.

They started driving slowly out the garage.

Still going.

Still going.

Cyborg sighed. "A little more pressure please."

She sped up **a little**.

They finally reach out of the garage, where Raven sped up.

But there was also another problem.

She sped up. Then stepped on the break.

Speed. Stop. Speed. Stop.

Cyborg looked down. "Use one foot Raven. Two-footed driving is confusing."

Raven sighed. "Okay."

She used her right foot.

The speed went right back to 10 mph.

Cyborg was getting impatient. "Go faster."

11 mph.

"More speed."

15 mph.

"M-"

"Leave me alone." She groaned.

They approached the bridge slowly.

"At least go 25."

Raven stepped on the accelerator and watched the pedometer. (A/N: I call it that.)

She drove slowly into town. 17 mph.

"Dang... please drive faster!" Cyborg shouted.

Raven stopped at the light and glared at him. Her hair stood up.

"I'm just learning how to fucking drive so don't rush me." She growled.

Cy looked at her, surprised. "Language. I thought only Hot Spot swore like that."

Raven breathed out and drove again. "Sorry."

She sped up a little, probably 30mph by now.

"Good job! Maybe today I'll actually teach someone how to parallel park."

Raven smiled. "So the others sucked?"

"Beast Boy did awesome, but he went Snicker crazy."

"Heey!" Beast Boy whined, popping out the backseat.

Raven swerved the car. "The hell?"

Cyborg was staring at Beast Boy. "This gets weirder everyday."

Beast Boy started chuckling.

Raven breathed and steadied the car. "What the hell Beast Boy?"

"I wanted to go for a drive."

Cyborg looked away. "Get out."

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Get out." Raven repeated for Cy.

She even rolled down the window.

Beast Boy scowled. "What about Robin?"

"Robin?!" Raven and Cyborg exclaimed.

"Hi." Robin greeted popping up in the back.

"Please tell me Star isn't back there." Raven muttered.

"We shall not." Starfire said, her voice muffled by the car floor.

"Try to pull over, Raven." Cyborg deadpanned.

Raven groaned. Then she spun the wheel lightly so she could change spaces before the next driver arrived.

"Good job." Robin said as Raven made it.

"Shut up." She replied.

Raven drove closer the the sidewalk and stopped.

"All asses out!" Cyborg said loudly.

"Dang it." Beast Boy muttered as he opened the door.

They all hopped out the car.

"Goodbye friends!" Starfire said cheerily, closing the door.

Star's hand was barely off the door when Raven sped off.

"That was... creepy." Raven said.

Cy shook his head. "Plenty creepy... I'm used to it."

Raven shook her head. "I'm done. Let me drive home."

Cyborg gave her thumbs up.

"Note to self: Lock the car door." He muttered.

"Hmm?" Raven asked.

"Nothing."

* * *

Thoughts? Who's next?


	5. Kid Flash

KID FLASH! Yay! What can possibly happen?

After him is Bumblebee. Then there will be a surprise.

* * *

Cyborg made sure to check the car before he and Kid Flash entered.

"What's that for?" Kid asked.

Cy held his hand out and shook his head. "Don't ask."

Kid shrugged and held on to the wheel. "I'm gonna rock this!"

The great thing about Kid is that he is an incredibly fast learner.

"Why do you need to drive? You could run to Antarctica in 10 seconds flat." Cyborg pointed out.

Kid shrugged. "Robin says it's mandatory. Also, it looks freaking awesome to drive around in a car. Can I start?"

"Start 'er up." Cyborg said limply.

Kid did all that he had to to start the car at rapid speed.

"Woo!" He cheered, about to shift into drive.

Cyborg stopped him. "Give me a sec."

He said a quick prayer.

His gray eyes opened. "Go on and shift."

Kid grinned and applied the break and shifted into drive.

"Now you can lightly apply pressure to the ac-"

That was all he could get out before Kid took off at 98mph.

"AHHHHHH! SLOW DOWN!" Cyborg shouted.

Kid only went faster.

Cyborg wrapped his hands around the seat.

"Haha!" Kid was heading towards the bridge way too quick. And the bridge curves a bit.

"Please. Please. PLEASE SLOW THE HELL DOWN!" Cyborg screamed.

And then the ended up in the ocean.

But that doesn't stop the T-Car.

They kept driving towards the city.

Cyborg was crying by now. "Press the return home b-button!"

Kid was laughing maniacally. "Heh hee! I'm driving! Oo, what's that?"

He sped towards this thing in the ocean that resembled an inclined plane. It was probably an sunken cruise ship.

"No no no no no no no no!"

Kid didn't give him anytime because they were going 101mph by now.

Cyborg started screaming.

"Ramp... MAN THIS IS AMAZING!"

Cyborg dropped his head in his hands and sobbed. He's used to this and his 'baby' is built for speed, but Kid is driving like a madman.

"M-my baby!"

Kid drove straight on the ramp and flew into the air.

"WOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The landed upright in the sea of traffic with a heavy jolt, nabbing the spot from a yellow jeep.

"Awesome! You have to learn how to do that, right?

"We're stuck in traffic, but I want to go home." Cy said, a desolate look in his eye.

Kid nodded. "Well we'll just wait."

"I want to go home." Cy started rocking in his seat.

"You okay?"

"Take me home man. Take me home."

Kid Flash drove with less speed and took the nearest right, speeding down the less packed road.

"Note to self: Restrict the car from going faster than 65mph without entering a code that only I know." Cy mumbled.

Kid looked worried as he heard Cyborg muttering randomness to himself.

* * *

A little short... but funny! Well... to me.


	6. Bumblebee

Why does he keep going? And yes something will happen to Cyborg's mental health in the next chap. Is that a spoiler? I just love breaking my characters. Every story of mine consists of this.

**Wrenden: **I recycled your idea in this chap.

* * *

Cyborg swore he wasn't ready to drive with anymore guys for another month. So after installing a speed restriction, he was assigned Bee.

After a hard time of getting her puffs into the car, she finally sat in the drivers seat.

"I'm gonna drive Sparky!" Bumblebee squealed, playing with the wheel.

Cyborg nodded. Well, the girls were better than the guys... it'll be fine.

She was checking herself in one of the mirrors.

"Can I drive now?" She asked, turning to him.

He rolled his one eye. "Sure, I have nothing to lose."

Bee frowned. "What's that supposed to m-"

"Don't ask." He interrupted.

Bee shrugged. She'll let it slide since he's her driving instructor.

"Do what you have to do." He mumbled.

Bee put the key in and turned it, starting the car.

She snapped her fingers by her ear and closed her eyes, doing a little happy dance.

Cyborg sighed. "Now you know what's next."

She nodded and applied the break and shifted into drive.

"There we go!" She exclaimed.

Cyborg sighed again. "Now drive."

"Happily." Bee applied pressure to the accelerator.

Then she carefully drove out of the garage.

"Good job." Cy said limply.

Bee raised an eyebrow. "Roll down the windows, I'm too scared to let go of the wheel."

Cyborg rolled the windows down using the panel on his seat.

Bee grinned. "I think I'm ready to drive a little faster."

Cyborg cringed. "T-this speed is just fine."

She shrugged. "Can we get music?"

Cyborg shook his head ferociously. "No way."

Bee added a little more speed and started humming, doing the opposite of what he said.

Cyborg groaned.

Bee drove across the bridge.

"That was fun." She said, stopping her humming.

Cyborg smiled weakly. "I guess."

Bee giggled as they approached the city.

"I need a song..." She said.

Cyborg shook his head.

"I threw a wish in a well. Don't ask me, I'll never tell. I looked to you as I fell, and now you're in my way..."

"Please don't sing!" Cy shouted.

Bee raised her eyebrow and slowly turned to him.

"Are you telling me to shut up?" She asked calmly.

"Um, I, uh... no."

Bee smirked and slowed at the yellow light.

Cyborg almost vomited after seeing that look on her face.

She cleared her throat.

"HEY I JUST MET YOU, AND THIS IS CRAAAAZY! BUT HERE'S MY NUMBER, SO CALL ME MAYBE!"

Cyborg started rocking in his seat as she kept going.

Then the light turned green.

She started driving, but the person in front was driving slow and there was no way to get out because she was boxed in.

She stopped singing and honked the horn.

"Damn!" She honked some more.

The car was still moving slowly.

Cyborg groaned. Oh no...

Bee stuck her head out the window.

"What are you? Senile? Move out the damn way!" She shouted.

"Please don't do that." Cyborg said.

She glared at him. "Don't tell me what to do!"

She looked at the other car and ushered for it to move up.

The male driver just winked and drove even slower.

Bee scowled and stuck her head back out the window.

"MOVE OUT THE FRIGGIN' WAY!"

Cyborg hit his head against his seat.

She reached under her seat and pulled up her stingers.

Then she reached her arm out the window and pointed it at the car in front.

"All that space and you choose to drive slowly?"

Bee hit the car with low voltage. The car moved a little faster.

She hit it again, the voltage higher.

The car moved with speed. Not too much, but enough to get out of Bee's way.

She switched lanes and drove in front of the other car.

Then she grinned at the grandma who was flipping her the bird.

"Thank me citizen!"

Then Bee smiled at the rocking Cyborg.

"I'm an awesome driver." She said cockily.

She turned right.

Then she scowled an honked at a car that was driving 3 ft away from her.

"GRR! I'll jump out of this car and push your car out my way with my bare hands! You deserve a ticket for that stupid driving!"

She held on to the horn as she spat out random profanities.

Cyborg banged his head on the dashboard.

"Let's go home before you pop a vein." He whined.

She let go of the horn as the car turned.

Then she smiled at Cy. Then she frowned.

"Do I look like you can just boss me around? I don't think so. So we're gonna finish this lesson and everything will be fine... **got it**?" She growled.

Cyborg nodded.

She smiled. "Yay! I love this car. When I get my license, you have to make us one Sparky!"

Cyborg pressed the return home button.

The car lifted off the ground.

Bee gawked. "What's the deal?"

Cyborg just shook his head.

"ARR! You know what? I can't believe this!" She pouted. "I was enjoying that."

Cyborg leaned over to the window. "Note to self: Remember to test Bee for emotional disorders."

He started rocking in his seat. "And never go again. No more. No more." A tear rolled down from his one eye.

* * *

Yeah... Sorry Cy, but you'll always return. ALWAYS!

Surprise in next chap.

P.S: If you can read M rated stories, check out 'Debates' by Kissing palms... well, Kissing palms and I. It's Bee/Rob and Star/Rob. He's says he's in love with Star but is closer to Bee then ever.

I'm a Star/Rob person but I'm willing to try every pairing... except Rae/Rob. (It's complicated)


	7. Surprise!

Welcome all earthlings... LOL! I've wanted to write that since.

Okay, enough of my randomness. Here's the surprise!

* * *

Cyborg hasn't come out of his room for a week. They're lucky it's been a slow week. But, they are very worried. There are still titans that need to learn! Oh, and they care about him...

So they brought out the big guns.

"Cy-Cy. Come out." Sarah, Cyborg's girlfriend, cooed from the other side of the door.

She tried opening the door.

Locked.

"Cyborg. Open the door. Aren't you happy I'm here?" She knocked softly again.

Robin removed the earbuds from his ear.

"Watch this."

Then he removed the plug from the mp3 player and 'Boring' by Robin Thicke started playing.

"AHHHHH!" There was a thumping sound coming from Cy's room. "MAKE IT STOP!"

Robin frowned and plugged it back in.

Sarah frowned. "If you don't come out, I'm making Star kick down the door.

There were a few sniffling sounds before the door opened.

They looked at Cy's tear-stained face.

Star clapped her hands. "Friend!"

He gave a weak wave.

Beast Boy grinned. "Great to see you dude."

Robin nodded. "Yes we still have plenty more titans on the raster."

Cyborg screamed. "No no no no no no no no no no no! I won't go! They can't make me!"

Sarah patted his arm. "How about I go with you?"

Cyborg sniffled. "How about you do it?"

She shook her hands. "Oh no. You have to come."

Cyborg whimpered. "No, you guys can't make me."

"How about I teach and you sit in the back?" Sarah suggested.

Cyborg nodded. "They're all crazy. All crazy..."

* * *

Every single teenaged titan were crowded in the main room.

Robin winked at Raven. (Not a flirty wink!)

She nodded and cleared her throat. "SHUT UP!"

Everyone stopped talking.

"Thank you Raven." Robin stood on the table. "Guess what? Another sucke- Oops, I mean another licensed driver volunteered to teach us!"

They all cheered, except Cyborg.

Who was rocking in a corner.

"Make it stop. Make it stop. NO MORE!" He screamed before putting a metal thumb back in his mouth.

Sarah stood in front of Robin. "Hi, most of you guys know me. I'm Sarah, Cyborg's girlfriend. I'll be happy to teach you guys. Next week," She looked at a clipboard. "I'll be taking Speedy for a spin."

Speedy smirked.

Bumblebee stood up. "Not a good idea. Can I go again?"

Cyborg started screaming. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Bee sat back down. "Okay then..."

Sarah looked away from her boyfriend. "Yeah. Get ready for lessons Speedy."

He grinned. "Happily."

Aqualad rolled his eyes.

Speedy is gonna flirt with her for sure.

"And Cyborg will be riding in the back!" The cute blonde then announced.

Speedy frowned.

No try at a college girl anymore.

The titans all cheered again, muffling Cyborg's loud bawling.

"Note to self: Jump out of car." He choked out.

* * *

Yay! Now I get to break **two** characters.

For any unclears, Sarah is Cy's girlfriend from the comics 'Titans Go'... They started dating around that episode on TV, 'Parts of Him'. Is that the correct name?

Randomness: I love babies!(But I'll never have any) That's why I started this story called 'Cravings, Cravings, Cravings'. It's rated M but I think I'll move it T if someone tells me it's T worthy.


	8. Speedy

Cyborg was shaking as he climbed in the car.

Sarah looked back at him and smiled. "Sweetie, it'll be fine."

Speedy snickered. "Yes 'sweetie', I'm too cool for crazy."

"Okay so I spent a week teaching you the basics. Now I want you to drive this baby. BUT DON'T SCRAP IT! Cy and I improved the engineering and he and Raven built it. I have one rule: no craziness!" Sarah explained.

Speedy was checking himself in the mirror. "Yeah yeah. Whatever."

Cyborg started rocking. "Oh no..."

Sarah looked at him, very concerned. "Remember: Get Cy a therapist."

Speedy whipped out his comb. "Yeah, he's a nutcase."

Sarah glared at him, already starting to dislike him. "Drive."

Cyborg started praying to himself.

Speedy confidently put the key in and started the car. Then he applied the break and shifted into drive.

"I didn't tell you to shift."

Speedy pressed down on the accelerator.

Sarah sighed. "Since Cy's not well, we're only driving in an open area. So as soon as you enter the city, turn right and drive straight up.

Speedy groaned. "That sucks. I wanted babes to see my smexiness in this car."

She rolled her eyes and Cyborg chuckled.

"Is something funny, Crackpot?" Speedy asked.

Cy nodded. "Yeah, you think you're sexy. You lose to the bald headed troll with buck teeth!" Then he laughed loudly.

Sarah started chuckling. "Good one."

Speedy blushed. "Well I'm the sexiest on in here!"

Sarah and Cy looked at each other before laughing loudly.

They approached the bridge.

"I'll prove it." Speedy mumbled.

Speedy sped a little down the bridge, scaring the crap out of Cy.

"You're doing a great job, but please slow down. I don't need my Cy being all paranoid." Sarah directed.

Cyborg was shaking. "I'm not paranoid. That's Robin's thing."

Speedy just entered the city.

Then he peeped a nice looking chick.

"Ooo." He turning right, and following her.

"Where are you going?!" Sarah shouted.

Then he pulled over and rolled down the window.

"Hello perfection.. in all the right places." He flirted.

The girl squealed. "Speedy!"

He grinned. "So you know me?"

She nodded. "Heck yeah! Hold on." She pulled out her phone.

Sarah looked at Cy.

"Is he serious?" She asked.

Cyborg nodded. "Every time... Every time."

The girl pulled a pen and a piece of paper and a pen from her bag. Then she scribbled **a lot** down.

Then she passed it to him.

"What's this?" He asked.

"My full name, number, address, credit card number, social security number-"

"Whoa! Don't give that out!" Then he passed it back. "Rip that part off."

She shrugged and did as told, passing it back.

Speedy nodded. "See ya Debra!"

He drove off, almost hitting an oncoming car.

"Never do that again!" Sarah yelled.

Speedy shrugged.

Then he stopped at another girl a block later.

Sarah rubbed her temples as Cy shook his head.

"Hello gorgeousness! Do you think I can drive through all those curves?"

The girl reached into her bag and pulled out a piece of paper without looking at him.

He looked at the paper. "Well thank you Alley!"

She started walking again. "I love you Speedy." She whispered before he drove off.

"This is gonna be a long afternoon." Sarah sighed.

"This isn't the end of it." Cyborg muttered.

Speedy put the number in his pants... Is there like, hidden pockets or something?

Sarah looked annoyed as he pulled over to a girl a minute later.

Speedy smiled. "If I had the ability to alter the alphabet, I'll put 'U' and 'I' together."

The girl frowned before realizing who it is. She giggled.

"You're so brave. You help us everyday."

He gave her a half-smile. "How about you do me a favor goosey, and give me your digits?"

She giggled, taking the insult, and put took out a pen. Then she took his hand and wrote her number and name.

"Bye idiot!"

She waved. "It's Nancy!"

Sarah's face was getting red. "Stop doing that!"

"See? I just insulted her and she still loves me. I am sexy!"

Sarah was even more pissed that he ignored her. "You're not even close to the checkpoint. And your driving sucks!"

He was driving a little shakily.

Speedy scowled and stopped by another girl.

"Hey. You're cute."

The girl reached into her bag and pulled out a taser gun.

"ye ye e- ack- oh- a-a!" Speedy cried a he was tased.

"I don't like you. You're a Robin rip off!" Then she ran away.

Speedy was trembling.

Sarah and Cy bit their lips to keep from laughing.

Then he came to and started driving again.

"Fuck this." Then he saw a very pretty girl in a purple sundress. "Oooo."

Sarah snapped. "If you stop this damn car I swear, I'll make sure you never get your license!"

He ignored her and pulled over.

"Hello angel. Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

The girl looked over at him. "Hi Speedy." Came a voice that could not be female.

Can't be. "Come again."

"Hey Speedy. Can I give you my number?" The gruff, deep voice was coming from her.

Cyborg and Sarah were turning red from concealing laughter.

Speedy turned away and quickly drove off.

Sarah and Cy erupted in laughter.

Cyborg leaned over to the return home button, still laughing.

"The hell?" Speedy asked as the car lifted off the ground.

"Remember: There's that button." Sarah muttered to herself.

"Note to self: Get Speedy a girlfriend... that's a girl."

* * *

Hope no one's offended; my good friend is a cross-dresser.

Next is G'narkk... that's strange right?

P.S. Can't do Wildebeest... He's actually a toddler.


	9. G'narkk

I have a thing for damaging my characters. Especially Kole. You'll see eventualy...

* * *

Sarah was a little upset that they gave her a caveman. It took 3 weeks to teach him how to work the car.

So two days ago they tried to get him to drive, but he refused to get in the car. Today Kole, oh-so-freaking-sweet Kole, told Sarah that G'narkk is ready.

Now they're sitting in the car without Cy. He was seeing a special doctor that will all the bad thoughts go bye-bye.

"G'narkk?" He asked, fiddling with the key. Translation: Can I go?  
Sarah sighed. Why the hell didn't Kole come to translate?  
G'narkk shrugged and stuck the key in. Then he turned it.

Vroom!

"Ahhhh!" He screamed.

Sarah pinched the bridge of her nose. "It's just starting. It won't explode." She said slowly, enunciating everything.

G'narrk stopped shaking and took hold of the wheel.

"So easy a caveman can do it." She muttered.

He put his hand on his hip and said, "G'narkk?"

She translated that as 'Excuse me?'

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that."

Yes she did.

G'narkk frowned and turned back to the wheel.

"Do you know how to shift?"She asked extra slowly.

He nodded and applied the break and shifted into drive.

Sarah clapped her hands. "Good job!"

His frown deepened.

"O-kay. You can drive now. I hope you un-der-stand what I taught you." She said like she was talking to someone very slow in the brain.

G'narkk growled and pressed down on the accelerator, a little nervous. He was concealing his fears of technology, wanting to prove to her that he wasn't stupid.

They slowly drove out the garage.

"O-kay, now take it easy. The car is nuh-thing to be a-fraid of."

G'narkk was driving a little over the place. He was trying his best to steady the wheel without breaking it.

"G'narkk, g'narkk g'narkk." He mumbled. Translation: I'm am way to upper-world right now.

Sarah looked at him. Is this what it comes to? Giving her cavemen to teach?

"Just take it ea-sy. It is ve-ry ea-sy once you get the hang of it."

"G'narkk ooga." He growled. Translation: Stupid bitch.

If she's a blond, doesn't she get stereotyped? He knows for a fact that she's intelligent. So why can't he be an intelligent caveman? Some type of bull, right? Damn upper-worlders...

Sarah watched carefully as he drove on the bridge. "Ea-sy. You're driving askew... I mean wrong."

He gritted his teeth together. "Ooga." Translation: Bitch.

She translated that to 'Thanks'

"You're welcome." She said cheerily.

Finally someone appreciates her.

G'narkk was approaching the city, nervousness flowing through him and Sarah.

"Be care-ful."

He was really getting annoyed by her.

So that means he should annoy her back.

He drove slowly to a light.

He remembered how to stop.

"Yay. Good job."

He tapped her shoulder.

"G'narkk."

"Hmm?"

"G'narkk."

He repeated this.

Even as he drove the car again, using one strong arm to steady the vehicle.

"WHAT?" She shouted.

"G'narkk." He was still tapping her shoulder.

"G'narkk. G'narkk. G'narkk. G'narkk."

She tried to ignore him.

He persisted, even while turning.

She turned and looked at him. "What. The. Fuck. DO YOU WANT?!"

He stopped and waved at her.

Sarah sighed.

G'narkk started cackling. "Ye-ye-ye!"

Sarah pressed the return home button.

G'narkk started screaming as the car lifted.

"Remember: It's not so easy a caveman can do it."

* * *

A weak chap right? Who's next?


	10. Jericho

I had two requests for Jericho, so this is his chap. What I have planned, you'd never expect.

Thank you reviewers! I'm too lazy to make a list so... You know who you are.

* * *

Sarah entered the car after Jericho. This is gonna be a quiet ride. Where's Herald when you need him?

Jericho turned to her. "**I know a little about driving, but being on a mountain leads to forgetfulness of the things that happen with civilization.**" He signed.

Sarah caught most of what he was signing and pieced it together.

She chuckled. "Well, show me what you know!"

He grinned and stuck the key in.

Then he applied brake and shifted into drive.

She clapped her hands. "Now drive!"

Jericho drove slowly out of the garage.

"A little faster, honey." Sarah directed.

He did as told.

They approached the bridge in silence, slowly creeping into the city.

"You're good. I like how you're staying steady."

Jericho looked over at her and smiled.

Sarah returned it. Then she frowned.

They were in the city. Horrid things happen in the city.

Jericho was driving a little slower than everyone.

There was a curl hanging in his eye that he just couldn't move.

A hand reached over and moved it back.

Jericho looked over at Sarah, who was tapping her knee.

Then he looked behind him.

No one.

He opened his mouth in a silent scream, swerving the car.

"What's wrong?!" Sarah shouted.

He barely missed a few cars as he drove haphazardly.

He drove over a sidewalk before turning the car and stopping near the curb.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

He raised a trembling finger and pointed to the backseat.

Sarah sighed and looked behind.

"Eep!" She jumped when she saw navy blue eyes glaring at her.

Next was pink hair.

"Kole?" Sarah asked.

Kole crossed her arms. "Yeah?"

Jericho's breath hitched. Kole's been stalking him for a while.

"What are you doing in here?" Sarah asked, a little ticked off.

Kole blushed. "I fell asleep." She lied.

Jericho bit his lip and started breathing again.

Then he started the car back up.

Kole was breathing on Jericho by the way she was looking over his shoulder.

Sarah was watching Kole strangely.

What is wrong with the titans?

Jericho was about to drive again when-

Knock knock knock!

They looked over and spotted Herald.

Kole narrowed her eyes.

Jericho grinned and unlocked the doors.

"Herald." Kole said.

"Kole." He opened the door.

Jericho was giddy with anticipation.

Sarah was freaking confused.

Kole glared at him.

He pulled out some papers. "Ahem."

"I'm not doing anything to him!" She shouted.

"You are not supposed to be within a 2 mile radius of him unless you are under the surveillance of the other titans."

Jericho nodded.

Sarah raised an eyebrow.

Kole sighed. "Whatever." She kissed two fingers and pressed it against Jericho's cheek. "See ya."

Jericho shivered.

"Hurry up." Herald urged.

She frowned at him and climbed out the car.

Herald looked in.

"Have fun driving."

Then he closed the door.

Jericho's eye was twitching. He liked Kole and all, but she took 'romantic interest' to another level.

He motioned between him and Sarah.

"Switch places?"

He nodded.

She sighed and walked out the car.

"Remember: Jericho has a restraining order against Kole."

* * *

This is so random! But hey, what's my screenname?

Sorry all JeriKole fans... I love the pairing, but that doesn't mean I won't mock it.

Hot Spot's next.


	11. Hot Spot

No way to explain it...Well, just read this chap with Hot Spot.

* * *

Sarah already disliked Hot Spot. It all started at the Christmas party...

So she wasn't too happy to be hopping in the car with him. Even if he is powered down.

Hot Spot sat there drumming on his thigh, trying to calm nerves.

"Can I drive?" He asked.

Sarah looked at him. "We set some rules first."

He sighed. "For the 5th time: I had therapy. I'm calmer now."

"Tell that to my eyebrows! I thought they would never grow back!"

He was getting irritated.

"But they did! So can I put the damn key in and drive the freaking car?!"

Sarah groaned. "Just **please** don't power up."

Hot Spot nodded and started the car.

He was about to shift when Sarah stopped him.

"Eh eh eh... How do I know you won't get angry?"

Hot Spot rolled his eyes. "I'm not powered up even though you're pissing me off."

"Hey! I never know if you'll burn off my hair next!"

"Can I just drive, Blondie?"

She gritted her teeth and nodded.

He applied brake and shifted into drive.

Then he stepped lightly on the accelerator.

The car started rolling.

"Why didn't I think of driving before? This is fun!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. That's the first time he's found something fun in this week that they have been arguing.

Then she remembered something.

"I have to pick up Cy from the nuthou- um, doctor. Your drive might be cut short because it's too early for him to deal with all of you."

He shrugged. "At least I get to drive."

They were approaching the bridge.

About halfway down the bridge, his communicator started buzzing.

"Damn. I'm not letting go of this wheel. I'll get it later."

Sarah nodded in agreement. "Never talk on the phone while driving."

They were approaching the city, his communicator never ceasing it's buzzing.

By now, Sarah learned to pray before entering this accursed city.

"Who the fuck keeps sending me messages?" He asked calmly as he stopped at the first light.

He cusses way too casually.

"Hand me your communicator and I'll see."

"Whatever." He took out his communicator and handed it to her.

She pressed around until she found what she was looking for. "Argent."

Hot Spot started driving again. "Ah, my good friend Argent. What does she want?"

Sarah read some of the things she sent him. "Uh..."

"What?" He turned right.

Sarah frowned. "She's sending some very nasty things..."

"Like?"

"She said that you're a F-ing idiot and that you should go F yourself."

Hot Spot chuckled. "Okay now go to the last message."

Sarah scrolled down and raised an eyebrow. "She said she's sorry."

"Did she ask for cheese?"

Sarah looked at him strangely. "What?"

He smirked. "Cheese. Did she ask for it?"

The communicator buzzed.

"Yes. Yes she did."

These guys are really strange.

Hot Spot laughed.

"Uhhh... Turn left at that other light. To do that you have to ease over to the other side."

He honked the horn. "I can't! Some ass is in the way!"

Sarah looked out the window. An ass was literally in the way.

"How is there a donkey in the street?" She asked.

"Ask the idiot walking it!" A vein was popping out in his neck.

Sarah turned towards the window. "Oh no."

He held onto the horn and rolled down the window.

"WHY THE FUCK DO YOU BRING A DONKEY INTO A FUCKING CITY?!"

His communicator buzzed again.

He snatched it out of Sarah's hand and banged it against the dashboard until it broke.

"Ahhhhh!" He yelled as he switched lanes and took a right.

Oh, and he powered up.

"Power down!" Sarah shouted.

"Where's Cy's mental facility?!" He asked, completely ignoring her.

She gasped. "It's not a mental facility. It's a place he goes to get help. Sometimes he stays overnight."

Hot Spot would have rolled his eyes. "Where is it?"

"Take a left then take another left. You still have to get across."

He did as told, seeing the donkey again as he drove across.

"Only another block and I'm done with today." She whispered to herself.

Well, they would have made it if an elderly woman wasn't crossing the road.

They sat there for a minute and she was still limping in the middle.

Hot Spot honked the horn.

"Hurry up!"

She raised on trembling hand to give him a few hand signals.

"She flipped the bird at me? MOVE!" He yelled, honking the horn.

Sarah had to admit: This was getting annoying.

The old lady lifted her cane and threw it at the car, hitting the hood.

"The fuck?!"

The old lady only walked slower.

Cars were starting to honk behind them.

Sarah unlocked her door and hopped out.

She walked over the the elderly woman.

"Do you need help?"

The old lady stopped and glared at her. "You damn youngsters don't have no patience. Get out my way, floozy."

Sarah's jaw slacked as she watched the woman wobble across the street slowly.

Hot Spot honked the horn, scaring the crap out of Sarah.

She walked back to the car.

As she opened the door the first thing she noticed was that the wheel was melting.

"My gosh. Hurry up and drive." She said.

He obliged, barely giving her time to close the door.

A small flame was starting on top of his head.

Sarah knew this wasn't good. The fuel must be heating up!

They pulled up in front of the... place that makes all the bad thoughts go away.

Cyborg was sitting on the step with a balloon in hand.

Sarah and Hot Spot got out the car.

The car exploded!

Hot Spot was already in safe distance, but Sarah...

"MY HAIR!" She screamed.

The left side of her hair was on fire.

She started patting her hair until it went out.

Cyborg quietly got up from the steps and walked back into the mental home.

The people of Jump always mind there own business. They could see someone get ran over and not bother to call the ambulance.

Hot Spot stopped a pedestrian who was acting as if a car wasn't on fire.

"Call the fire department!"

Sarah was crying.

"Remember: Never... play.. with fire." She sniffled.

* * *

I was cracking up as I wrote this.

About the Argent thing: Remember I said I had a story where she's pregnant?

And the old lady is the same one from Robin's drive.


	12. Kole

I love writing crazy Kole. So I choose her. What happens in this chap...

Unbelievable.

* * *

Sarah is on the brink dude.

On the brink of losing her mind!

She already lost a side of her hair when Hot Spot, who she disliked, caused the car to explode.

Now she has a scene haircut, even though she was happy with her blonde ponytail.

The hair dresser even convinced her to dye the center hot pink.

And by hairdresser, it was Speedy.

Who she disliked.

And now she was in the repaired T-car with a hot pink side cut, sitting next to Kole,. who was also disliked by Sarah.

After the T-car was repaired a month ago and they started their classes, Sarah told Kole to take notes.

She goes over to check the notes and all she see's is Jericho's name doodled all over the page.

And this chick is almost 17!

This girl is the definition of obsessed.

"Can I start the car?" Kole asked in her usual bubbly voice.

If she gets a license, stalking Jericho will be tons easier.

Sarah sighed. "Go ahead. I may not be able to finish college after this but..."

"Whatever Bambi." Kole said, starting the car.

Bambi?  
Sarah looked at her strangely.

Kole ignored her stares and shifted into drive.

Then she pressed down on the accelerator.

As they drove out the garage, Kole picked up speed.

"Slow down." Sarah directed.

"Oh, I don't want my precious jewel to bump it's head."

That earned another strange look.

Kole turned to look at Sarah. "Can I play something?"

Sarah thought it over. Cy said she shouldn't let them play music... but Kole's driving okay...

"Go ahead."

Kole already had her CD in. "Press play."

Sarah did as told.

'Stuck In The Moment' by Justin Beiber started playing. (A/N: Thank the heavens I don't own him.)

"With you. With yo-ou." Kole sang along.

As the song played, Sarah formed a headache.

"I'm stuck in the moment with my blond beauty." Kole sang to the tune.

Sarah looked at her strangely.

"Not you, bitch.. Jericho."

Sarah frowned. "I know that you obsessive brat."

Kole honked the horn at a driver. "You want my man."

"I have my own, stupid." Sarah sneered.

Kole rolled her eyes. "He's in the loony house so you want mine. Blond on blond, bitch. HE'S MINE! SO BACK OFF, BITCH!"

"Whatever." Sarah knew it was dangerous to argue with a crazy person.

They drove over the bridge, more Justin Beiber songs playing.  
Sarah paused. "Do you hear that?"

Kole's eyes widened. "You're hearing things just like your boyfriend." She mumbled.

Sarah was hearing a beating sound in the back.

"It sounds like something is on the back of the car." She shut off the music.

The sound was clearer.

"Maybe it's just the muffler?" Kole suggested nervously.

Sarah sighed. "Maybe. But I'll check. We have to get gas anyway."

Kole groaned as she turned a ragged right.

Sarah pointed. "There's a gas station right up there."

Kole stopped at the light, right in the middle between two cars.

"Let me get the gas."

Sarah shook her head. "Don't bother yourself. I have it."

Kole groaned and drove again. "Stupid bitch."

Sarah glared at her. "I heard that, Pinky."

"Home-wrecking whore." Kole said, as she began driving again.

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Oh, so now you're saying he doesn't want me anymore?! You're saying he doesn't LOVE me?! Well fuck you, bitch!"

Sarah sighed.

This day will never end.

Also the beating sound isn't stopping.

Kole drove onto the almost deserted gas station lot.

As soon as she stopped by a pump, Sarah opened the door and climbed out.

Kole looked the door and tried to drive off, but the car stopped a foot away.

Sarah looked at the car. "The hell?"

"Stupid car!" She could hear Kole shout.

Sarah walked over to the car.

The beating sound is coming from the trunk!

Sarah entered the code to the trunk.

First thing she spotted was a distressed Jericho.

"Oh my god!" She helped him out.

"LEGGO MY MAN, BITCH!" Kole screamed as she ran over.

"Kole." Herald growled, walking over.

"Herald." She returned.

Jericho grinned and shook himself out as Sarah went to pay for gas.

Herald pulled out the papers.

"Restraining order."

"Pieces of paper can't extinguish my burning love for him!" She shouted dramatically.

Herald walked over to Jericho. "What did she do to you?"

Jericho shook his head. "**It was horrible man. She pinned me against a wall and... okay that part was fun. Then she started... also fun. Well, the horrible part was when she said 'Keep quiet, love' and pushed me into the trunk. Then she started playing Justin Beiber. Justin Beiber man! I wanted to stab myself in the ear!**" He explained in ASL.

Herald glared at Kole. "You're sick."

"And you're killing the love!" She shouted.

Herald shook his head. "Bye, crazy bitch."

Jericho pounded on his chest before throwing her the piece sign and walking away.

Kole waved. "I love you, Jericho! I always will! And your cute butt!"

She watched as Herald blew the horn and they stepped through a portal.

Then she did a few cartwheels into the portal.

Sarah just shook her head and stepped into the car after filling up on gas.

"Remember: Get help for Kole." She said as she started the car.

* * *

How many times did Kole say bitch?

Who's next?


	13. Jinx

**AnonymousNinjaGirl**, consider your challenge ACCEPTED! I'm not sure how I'll do this, but I will... The chap will be shorter than usual.

Take the poll on my profile about what kid Argent should have for my story 'Unwanted Cravings'

* * *

Sarah could tolerate Jinx.

Jinx wasn't **that** crazy.

Yeah, she was crazy but she didn't have any strange obsessions or anger issues.

But she still had a problem with Jinx.

You see, 2 years ago on Valentines Day, Jinx tried to ruin her date with Cyborg.

But hey, Jinx has Kid now, so all dislike diminished.

"Please tell me I won't get caught up in something crazy." Sarah begged.

Jinx shook her head. "I don't know. Can't promise."

Sarah nodded. "Start the car."

Jinx did as told while Sarah prayed.

"I'm in the business of misery..." the artificially horned teen hummed.

"No singing. Last week was hell."

Jinx stopped singing and shifted into drive.

"I'm so gonna far." Jinx mumbled. "Give me the stats."

She began driving.

Sarah opened the dashboard and took out clipboard.

"According to this Raven was the only one to get a license. Robin already had one. Beast Boy was a great driver but couldn't get it because Cy said he's distracted easily. Robin won't let Starfire drive because he's jealous. Kid Flash drives like a maniac. Bumblebee... Cy has physiologist listings under her name. Speedy is an ass. G'narkk drives okay but he's a caveman. (Bias much?) Jericho doesn't want to drive again. Hot Spot caused the car to explode. And Kole... I don't want to talk about it."

Jinx smiled. "Well today I'm gonna be the next to get a license." Then she gagged. "Raven's nothing but a goody goody. Even if she's the daughter of the devil." (Who watches Lucy: Daughter of the devil?)

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Just keep your eyes on the road."

They were approaching the city at a nice speed.

Hmm... Jinx is good driver.

"Did you learn how to drive before?" Sarah asked.

Jinx nodded. "Mammoth taught me. But he was way too stupid to teach me everything."

Sarah nodded in understanding.

Jinx turned right after entering the city.

"Do you mind if I stop t a store? For some reason Bee wants me to get her fish paste and gel."

Fish paste and gel?  
What's wrong with these teens?

Sarah shrugged. "Go ahead."

It's good thing Sarah's used to their shenanigans.

"You don't wanna go in?" Jinx asked.

Sarah shook her head.

Speaking of head, she's thinking of dying the middle black and shaving off the other side.

Hey, no one said she couldn't like the mistake done to her hair.

Little by little her personality is darkening...

It's all **their** fault. She went from perky blonde to care-free scene.  
Jinx drove up the street until she found a supermarket.

"I should be about 5 minutes. You sure you don't wanna come?"

Sarah waved her off.

Jinx shrugged and hopped out the car, closing the door behind her.

Sarah began tapping on her knee.

Next thing she knew, there was a black shadow.

Then after that there was a teen dressed like a..

Mutated bat-chihuahua breed?

Are those his real eyes?

Is his skin really that pale?

Who the hell is this?

Sarah shook her head. "Who are you?"

He looked at her with a blank face.

Sarah sighed. "Gawd. "

He reached a hand over to her head.

"Is it gonna eat my brains?" She asked out loud.

He had a WTF? face for a second before touching her hair.

What's up with her hair?

She shivered. " Do. You. Speak. English?"

He shook his head to himself and crossed his arms.

He had a 'No, I speak English' look on his face.

Is he purposely not talking or is he a mute?  
And why the fuck is he in this car?

"Can you please get out?" She begged.

He looked like he just winked at her.

Did he just wink at her?

She lost all patience.

"Where the fuck is Jinx?!"

He snapped his fingers.

"You're looking for Jinx?" She asked, leaning in and speaking like he's a lost kid.

He frowned.

Does he look like E.T or something?

Maybe he is okay. He isn't trying to harm her.

Jinx was approaching the car.

"So, what do you want with Jinx?" Sarah asked.

He shrugged.

"Oh, I understand."

Jinx opened the door to see Sarah looking her fingers and talking to herself.

"Is she like a friend or something?" Sarah asked him, not looking up.

"Who are you talking to?" Jinx asked.

Sarah looked up. "He was sitting right there!"

Jinx sat sown and put the bag in the backseat.

"Who?"

Sarah started rambling descriptions.

Jinx scratched her chin. "Kyd Wykkyd?"

Sarah looked around the car frantically.

She spotted him sitting in the backseat, observing the fish paste with a strange face.

"He's in the back!" She screamed.

Jinx turned her head.

No one.

She stared at the rocking Sarah.

"Are you okay?"

"Dabadayinyinmadabaddaa." She mumbled, her eye twitching.

Jinx sighed. The taste Cy has in women...

"R-r-r-r-r-r-remember: G-ge-get h-h-h-help. I-I'm seeing t-t-t-things."

Jinx started the car.

Who's gonna teach them now that Sarah's cracked?

* * *

Wow... Any suggestions on a teacher?

I think adding Slade would cause to much problems.

Maybe we could bring Cy back?

Mwah ha ha!


	14. Herald

Great idea **MickChick125**! She has the mental stability to and a license. But isn't she a little too inexperienced? What does it matter? She's the new teacher!

Anyone notice the teachers go crazy after 6 students?

This chap is a little high T.. It's still better than some of the things the show on Spongebob. Remember the condominium episode? That had a deeper meaning.

* * *

How they forced her into this, she doesn't know.

What had happened was Robin told them to go search for instructors.

Every instructor and available adult in a 5 mile radius declined.

Then Speedy, who smelt like fish paste, suggested Raven does it.

He was actually suggesting her because he hoped that when she went mad, she'll be the type of crazy that runs around butt naked.

Raven attacked him with her powers after Robin demanded she does it.

Even though she's inexperienced, they're desperate and she passed with a good grade.

Hell, she passed.

At least they let her pick who she wanted to teach.

And she picked Herald, because he was least likely to do something crazy.

Then, of course, his bosom buddy has to tag along.

He can't be left alone with Kole without Herald there.

Herald looked over at Raven.

"Go ahead." She directed.

He nodded and started the car.

Jericho really likes Raven.

Not like that! Platonic... kind of.

He's likes that she's boobs and brains, dude.

Hey, Jericho's a guy too. It's just that he'll never act on his thoughts or ogle.

The car started rolling.

Raven took notes.

"Mm hm. Good." She said, scribbling something down.

Herald tried to peek at the page but she tilted it.

"Can I see?"

She shook her head. "Keep your eyes on the road. You're approaching the bridge. Good job so far."

Then he looked at the rear-view mirror to Jericho.

Jericho nodded and tried to peek over her shoulder.

Raven sensed his emotions behind her and encased her clipboard in dark energy.

"Leave me alone. My notes are my notes. No other eyes shall see."

They raised their eyebrows at her.

Strange.

Herald was approaching the city of lost minds.

Jericho shifted in his seat.

His sensors were going off.

There's a disturbance in the force.

He tapped Herald's shoulder as he stopped at a light.

"Yeah?"

'I'm scared' he mouthed.

Herald rolled his eyes under the mask. "What is it?"

'Something isn't right.' he mouthed.

Raven sensed something too.

Like something had awakened.

Something dark.

Something obsessed.

"I feel it too." Raven whispered.

Herald shook his head and continued driving.

Even the full human in the car was beginning to sense it.

This is bad.

Jericho leaned against the window and put his legs up to his chest.

Raven stopped drawing her picture of Beast Boy.

Hey, she was **taking notes** of how cute Beast Boy's fang was.

Herald started drumming on the steering wheel.

He's getting nervous.

Jericho's teeth started chattering.

Raven's eye began twitching in anticipation.

"Show yourself." She whispered

"I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Kole said, crawling from under the seat.

Jericho let out a silent scream.

Herald sighed. "Kole."

She sat close to Jericho. "Herald."

Raven was freaked on the inside but completely calm on the outside.

"What are you doing here? I thought Jericho had a restraining order against you?" Raven asked in monotone.

Kole narrowed her eyes and clutched Jericho close to her. "You're trying to steal my boy, whore."

Raven's jaw nearly dropped.

"What?"

"You heard me, bitch." Kole said, smothering Jericho in her chest.

That was a little fun for him.

"You're a crazy stalker. Go get your mind checked." Raven deadpanned.

Kole growled. "Your my friend so I'm not going to pull all your limp hair out."

Herald shook his head and turned right. "Kole," He warned.

"Herald." She returned.

Raven turned her head to glare at Kole.

"Like you could rip my hair out, shrimp."

Kole pushed Jericho away. "Oh really, bitch? I'm calling you out."

"We're all friends here." Herald said before thinking over his words. "Well, I dislike you Kole."

Kole rolled her eyes. "The feeling's mutual."

Jericho was trembling. He just wanted to go for a drive!

Raven was still glaring at Kole. "I have enough control to decline."

Kole shrugged. "Just stay away from my man."

Raven crossed her arms.

Is she gonna have to deal with his every week?

"Get out the car Kole." Herald ordered, pulling over.

Kole narrowed her eyes. "Herald."

"Kole."

"Dickhead."  
"Crazy bitch."

"Man stealer."

"Whore."

"Fucker."

He bit his tongue to keep from telling her something horrible.

"Fine. If you wanna stay, stay then. Just keep your distance from Jer." He said.

Kole rolled her eyes and hugged up on Jericho.

"Just ignore her and drive to the checkpoint." Raven directed Herald.

He shrugged. "Whatever."

He started the car back up and continued driving.

Raven went back to drawing Beast Boy's cute button nose.

Kole started humming before breaking out in song.

"When you left I lost a part of me. It's still so hard to believe. Come back baby please, 'cause we belong together!"

Raven raised an eyebrow and slowly turned to look at the singing Kole.

Jericho was trying to escape her grip as she rocked from side to side as she sang the Mariah Carey song.

"The song you should be singing is 'One Way or Another' by Blondie. Perfect stalker song." Herald said.

Raven agreed.

Why did Blondie want rat food?

Kole stopped. "You're a stalker too."

Herald raised an eyebrow under the mask. "How?"

Kole let go of Jericho. "You have one of his brushes."

"That's 'cause he left it there so that when he sl... You've been in my apartment?!"

Raven put down her drawing and looked at Kole again.

Kole crossed her legs. "Yeah, get to know the competition."

Herald's mouth dropped as he stopped at a light.

Kole smirked. "And I know you have a lock of his hair."

Raven raised an eyebrow.

Damn, is this girl thorough or what?

"No I don't." Herald denied.

Kole rolled her eyes. "I count every strand of hair on his body as he sleeps. I know you have some."

Jericho's eyes widened.

Every hair?

Herald grimaced. "Woman, he probably left it there."

"So why is there a picture of Jericho in your closet?!"

Herald began driving again.

"There's a picture of Jer in my closet?" He asked, confused.

Kole nodded. "I know you've been that type of slick stalker. I'm not afraid to tell everyone that I love Jericho! So stay away bitches!"

Then she hugged the very scared Jericho.

Raven was just sitting there wondering what the hell is going on.

"Okay! Everyone shut up! What's going on?" She shouted.

"He's mad 'cause Jericho loves me more!" Kole accused.

"Jer doesn't love you, woman." He turned to Raven. "Please shut her up."

Raven shrugged, whatever get's her out of this.

Kole glared at him. "That bitch can't shut me up for shi-"

Raven teleported her back to her friend G'narkk.

Why didn't do that in the first place?  
Because she was enjoying the argument.

Jericho began crying.

All he wanted to do was be with his friends and stare at some boobs!

"Thank you, Raven." Herald thanked.

Raven nodded.

"Remind me to kill Robin."

* * *

I just love the crazy Kole thing. I'm a Jericho/Kole fan and a Herald/Jericho fan. You know what that means? Well, since this is rated T, it means they duke it out.

You don't wanna know what I was really thinking.

Who's next?

Note: Hey, since I love this idea so much, I was thinking of starting a story where they continue to fight over the boy with beautiful eyes.

Would you read it?


	15. Red Star

Thank you every reviewer. When I end this story so all get shout outs! And there's a reviewer who is still tarcking Kole's number of **bitch. **Thanks!

To refresh your memories: Raven, Jinx, and Herald got their licenses. Robin already had one. Beast Boy deserves one, but he didn't reach the checkpoint. *Pout*

Sorry in advance to all Nicki Minaj fans...

Enjoy Red Star's ride! This chap is a new level of weird.

* * *

Raven was sitting in the car with the former Russian soldier, all windows down.

"You're 18. How come you can't drive a car?"

Red Star shrugged. "I can drive tanks."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "But you can't drive a car?"

"I can drive this small vehicle. I just don't have a license."

Raven's jaw dropped. "You could have told me this before we started the teaching process. Save me more time."

He shrugged. "I wished to learn it over. Tanks are easier to use."

Tanks are easier to use?

Raven shook her head. As long as she doesn't have a repeat of last time.

"Okay, start the car." She directed, taking out her clipboard.

Red Star inserted the key and turned it.

As soon as the engine came to life, so did the speakers.

_I just came out of the motherfucking oooold school!_

Raven rolled her eyes.

She disliked the woman who created the army of barbies.

Red Star started pressing around the buttons until he shut it off.

"I do not get this music."

Raven looked at him. "Rap?"

He grinned. "No. Brainwashing. That is a genre, yes?"

Raven chuckled to herself.

Now that's funny.

Red Star shifted into drive and began driving smoothly out the garage.

"Please do tell me if my speed is off." He said.

Raven nodded.

He approached the bridge, driving greatly.

"Will you take over for me, when you get your license?" Raven asked.

Red Star shook his head. "They choose you because you have enough control. I'll harm someone."

Raven frowned. "These people are bonkers."

Red Star chuckled. "Not as crazy as that rapper's hair."

Raven almost laughed before starting a doodle on her clipboard.

Laugh now, but what you don't know is that something is a brewing.

After entering the city, something happened.

_I am not Jasmine, I am Aladdin._

_So far ahead, these bums is lagging._

Red Star shut off the stereo in confusion.

"How did it come back on?"

Raven shrugged.

That was weird.

He stopped at the light.

_I'ma bad bitch._

_I'ma, I'ma bad bitch._

He turned the stereo off again before driving.

"Really strange." Raven deadpanned.

"I kno-"

"Young money." The stereo said.

Red Star frowned.

"What is-"

"Young money."

Raven stared at the stereo. "That-"

"It's barbie, bitch."

They raised an eyebrow.

Red Star leaned back, "What does it want?"

"It's night of the living Nicki." The stereo whispered.

That's seriously freaky...

Raven raised her head from her drawing of Beast Boy in a garden. "Just pay attention to the road. I have this."

Red Star shrugged and turned back to the road.

"Everybody loves Raymond!"

Raven was really confused.

"What?"

Their was a little click before, "It's barbie, bitch."

Red Star stopped at another light.

"May-"

"Young money."

His face turned red. "May-"

"Young money."

He drove again, turning right.

"May-"

"IT'S BARBIE, BITCH!"

Red Star took one hand off the wheel and punched the stereo.

Cy is gonna be so pissed...

If he ever comes back into the garage.

He says his T-car is contaminated.

Raven sighed. "Thank you."

He breathed. "It is fine, comrade Raven. The Nicki shall never return.

The dysfunctional Barbie is gone.

They drove again.

Raven gazed out the window.

There was a little girl wearing a pink wig standing on the sidewalk in a corset.

"I'm a barbie! Freak Barney, I want Nicki!"

Raven rolled up the window and turned to Red Star.

"Remind me to never buy Melvin another barbie again."

* * *

Heh heh.

I do like some Nicki songs... a little.

Don't bitch, barbies


	16. Argent

I know the last chap was freaking confusing...

I intended to make the readers sweat.

**Splinter1** was super close.

But I'll explain:

They were dissing Nicki, who consider herself a barbie. I'm not sure how far Melvin's powers travel, but in this story she imagined Nicki Minaj but her powers are not yet developed.

Raven said she never wants to buy Melvin another barbie because she can sense that it's Melvin's doing.

And the little girl in the street... was a regular barbie.

And **Egyptiandude990**, barbies are what Nicki calls her army. She even has it tattooed somewhere.

Get ready for Argent!

* * *

After the whole 'Night of the living Nicki' escapade, Raven made sure to confiscate all of Melvin's albums and replace them with little kid music.

Now a week later, she's in the car with Argent.

Why?

Because Argent said so.

She's been a little too moody. Raven's not sure she should let her drive...

"You sure you want to learn how to drive?"

Argent glared at her. "So you're assuming that I took those bloody lessons and but won't drive?"

Raven raised her hands. "Go ahead. I don't wanna argue."

Argent smiled and started the car.

"Being behind the wheel feels so fucking epic!" Argent exclaimed, jumping in her seat.

She cusses too casually. Just like Hot Spot.

She then adjusted the sleeves of her loose black sweatshirt.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Don't drive too fast, Argent."

Argent narrowed her eyes before turning to Raven. "Why?" She growled.

Raven nonchalantly crossed her arms. "Whatever."

Argent rolled her eyes .

The empath turned to her clipboard to draw another picture of her honey boo-boo.

"Oh bloody joy. This fuck-fuck of a car is confusing." Argent said as she accidentally shifted into reverse.

Raven slowly looked up and gave her a strange look.

Argent scowled. "Yes?"

Raven shook her head.

She's not gonna argue with her.

The punk teen finally started driving out the garage.

"Open the windows!" Argent commanded.

Raven shrugged and rolled the windows down.

Argent bounced in her seat.

"This is so cool!"

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Yippee." She said unenthusiastically.

They drove on the bridge and were about to enter the city.

Raven was begging Azar for a normal drive.

The punk teen stopped at her first light.

She looked at Raven.

"I want cheese." She said.

Damn cravings.

"Stop at a store and buy some." The empath answered, taking a pause on her drawing.

Argent nodded and looked around for a store.

As the light changed green, she spotted one.

But it's across on the opposite side.

Without warning, Argent attempted a U-Turn.

"The hell?!" Raven shouted, her clipboard flying out the window.

"Nooooooo." She deadpanned.

"Sorry."

Argent made a pretty good U-Turn.

But it did not help her situation.

Her silver skin had a green tint to it.

Before she could reach the store, she pulled over.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked.

Argent shifted to park, but left the car running.

That's not friendly to our environment...

Then she ran out and into a random McDonald's.

Raven sighed.

She told Argent to not drive fast, she ignored it.

And now she's vomiting.

And Raven's clipboard-less.

How is she supposed to draw Beast Boy?

Some random civilian will probably pick it up and be all, 'lookie here, it's Beast Boy on paper! Can he shift into paper? A doy doy!'.

Raven sighed and waited for Argent to return.

She looked out the window and spotted a baggie hoodied person walking down to another store.

"Is that Argent?" Raven wondered aloud.

Two minutes later the hoodied person walks back into the McDonald's with a 99 cent store bag.

Raven groaned.

Nothing good happens in this city.

Another 7 minutes of waiting, and the hoodied person walks back to the car with a McDonald's bag.

"What took you so long?"

Argent frowned. "I barfed. Bought a toothbrush. Brushed my teeth. Bought McDonald's."

She buckled her seat-belt before going through the bag.

"Are you gonna drive while eating?" Raven asked.

"No. I bought you some chicken nuggets." She handed them to Raven.

Raven took it. "Thanks. No soda?"

Argent stopped looking through the bag and turned to Raven.

"You want a bloody soda, then go buy one."

Then she pulled her cheeseburger out.

She flipped the top and removed the meat.

Damn... This girl really wants cheese.

"Don't eat too much. You don't want to vomit again, do you?" Raven asked, looking out the window.

"Done."

Raven looked over at her.

Everything in her bag was done. Including the ketchup packets.

How did she do that?'

Raven didn't even touch her nuggets yet.

Argent shifted back into drive.

She waited a while before driving.

Raven was still stuck on the fact that Argent finished the burger in less than 2 minutes.

Maybe she asked for half?

Maybe she ate some in the store?

Oh yeah, she took it and it was in whole.

Argent's driving became a little hazardous.

Raven shook herself out of thought and looked at Argent.

She's crying.

**Why** is she crying?  
She looked out the window.

Argent sniffled. "The fuck are you looking at?!" She screamed at the driver in the car next to hers.

Raven groaned.

What button was Sarah telling her about?

Argent honked the horn.

"ALL THESE FUCKING TWITS ARE IN MY WAY!"

Then she started crying harder.

Erratic mood swings...

Where's the fucking button?!

Raven started pressing around until the car finally lifted off the ground and away from traffic.

Argent wiped her eyes. "Fuck Hot Spot."

Raven patted her shoulder. "Remind me to never have kids wit- Yeah, just remind me to never have kids."

* * *

Remember: I have a story where Argent's pregnant.

This story really isn't in my usual story lines... but I just had to hint on that.


	17. Pantha

Since a lot of people read this story, I have a question.

Why do people always think that Argent, Jinx, and Raven would be best friends just 'cause they all where dark clothing?

If that's the case, my worse enemy would be so close to me that I'd call him my brother.

Prepare yourself for Pantha.

* * *

Raven looked over at the lucha libre.

She smirked. "Can you see over your chest?"

Pantha was busy looking at her nails. "I sure can."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Look down at your knees."

Pantha looked down and only saw chest.

So she bent a little.

Still no knees.

She bent a little more.

There they go!

"Check. I can see my knees."

"Good. Start the car."

Hey, Raven had to make the girl could see over her tits.

Pantha fluffed her hair before she inserted the keys.

Raven had bought a new clipboard, and even connected a string from it to the dashboard.

Beast Boy on paper, here she comes!

Pantha shifted into drive.

"How come you didn't know how to drive before? You're 18." The empath asked.

Pantha gagged. "Why should I? I walk everywhere... unlike some fat asses I won't name."

Raven scowled at her.

She's not fat, is she?

Pantha snickered and began to drive out the garage.

Everything was fine until they hit the bridge.

"My lipstick is smudged." Pantha complained.

"How do you know?"

Pantha took one hand off the wheel and pointed to the mirrors.

She has to make sure she looks good...

Every 5 minutes.

How is this wrestler so girly?

Sure, she's rude but she's always fluffing her hair.

And checking her nails.

And reapplying lipstick.

"Leave it alone." The empath said.

Pantha rolled her eyes under the mask. "Just 'cause you go bare, don't mean I have to, too."

"Applying make up while driving causes accidents."

Pantha stopped the car in the middle of the street.

Then she took out a tube of lipstick.

Raven rolled her eyes and started a picture of her and Beast Boy.

After smacking her lips, Pantha asked, "You writing a complaint about this?"

She really couldn't care less if Raven was.

It wasn't her fault she loved looking good.

But **never** compare her to Speedy.

He's just egotistical and self-centered.

Raven shook her head. "It's better than some of the things I've been through."

The wrestler shrugged and started driving the car again.

They drove towards the city.

The ride was a little ragged because Pantha kept on checking her nails like the polish would chip after two minutes.

"Please stop checking your freaking nails!"

Pantha looked over at Raven and checked **her** nails.

"You could use hardener. It'll keep your frail nails from cracking."

Raven grunted. "Whatever."

Pantha stopped at a light.

She looked out the window and stuck the middle finger up at random people.

"Veta a la mierda!" She shouted. Translation: Fuck you!

Raven rolled her eyes.

Pantha snickered an turned right.

She would have gotten further but this old lady was crossing the street.

And was stepping one foot at a time.

"Hurry up!" She shouted.

The old lady turned her head and gave her hand signals.

"Bitch." Pantha growled.

"Tranny!" The old lady said in a trembled voice.

Pantha's jaw dropped.

She opened the car door and stepped out.

She lifted the lady up and flung her across the street.

"We're so getting sued." Raven deadpanned.

Pantha put a hand to her mouth. "Oh shit!"

The old lady was laying there limply.

Pantha ran over to her and felt for a pulse.

The old lady surprisedly grabbed her hand and flipped her.

Then she stood and kicked Pantha in the head.

"Stupid ass youngsters. You want a piece, heifer?"

Pantha stood up and grabbed the elder, flinging her into the wall of a store.

The old woman limped out and grabbed her cane.

She started beating the crap out of Pantha.

Snap!

Pantha's nail broke.

"Oh, you gonna get it now!"

She started punching the grandma in the face.

The woman took her purse and knocked Pantha so hard that her nose bled.

Raven was surprised. "Whoa."

Pantha held her nose. "You broke it!"

The woman karate kicked Pantha in the gut one last time.

Pantha fell to the ground and clutched her stomach.

Then the gangsta grandma tied a du-rag around her gray hair.

She lifted one wrinkly pale hand to stick the middle finger up.

"You just got old schooled, biatch!"

Then she grabbed her cane and limped away.

Raven was laughing her ass off. "You was fucked up by an ancient woman!"

Pantha dragged herself back to the car. "Shut the fuck up and heel my nose."

Pantha then looked at her nails and sniffled. "It'll never be the same. She broke my claw."

Raven calmed down and lifted her hand.

"Remind me to never mess with a senior." Then she chuckled. "You got fucked up!"

* * *

That lady is always causing trouble for these titans.

I was laughing as I wrote this.


	18. Aqualad

My niece just got on my nerves. She made fun of my thighs! Middle schoolers are so cruel...

Enough of my problems.

Here comes Aqualad! Chap will be short.

* * *

Raven was sitting in the car with smoking hot Atlantean.

He had already started the car and drove out, but Raven didn't notice.

She was too busy staring at him.

Beast Boy is her boyfriend, but that doesn't mean she can't check him out.

If he looks at some female squirrels, she can look at the male fish dude.

"How am I doing?"

Raven shook her head. "Huh?"

He flipped his hair. "How am I driving?"

The dead bird on the windshield explains how good he's driving.

"Rest in peace little guy..." Raven whispered.

Aqualad swerved a little. "I'm so sorry."

He flipped his hair out his eyes.

Raven nodded. "It's okay."

It's her fault because every time she was teaching him, his looks distracted her.

There's something about him that's draws girls to him...

"Well, I really- ACK!"

He was choking on his hair.

He then flipped it.

He finally arrived in the city.

The car was swerving a little because his raven locks.

It was really pissing Raven off.

He took one hand off the wheel and ran his hand through his hair.

"Fiddlesticks..."

He then started trying to keep his hair out his face with both hands.

"Drive the fucking car!" Raven shouted as the car swerved once more.

Aqualad did as told and turned right into a residential neighborhood.

"Do you have a scrunchie?"

Raven shook her head.

What would she need a scrunchie for?

She makes sure to keep her hairstyle comfortable.

"If you can drive up for a while, I'll buy you one."

Aqua nodded. "Okay. My hair is annoying. It keeps ge- ACK!"

More hair in his mouth.

Raven sighed.

His hair is gonna kill them.

But it's so damn beautiful.

She stared again.

Aqualad stopped at stop sign.

The old woman crossing the street stopped and looked into the car.

Raven's eyes widened in recognition.

That's the same old lady that fucked Pantha up!

She walked over to the car.

"Cut your hair, youngster."

Aqualad flipped his hair. "And who are you?"

She went into her purse and took out some shades.

"They call me Grandma G, son."

Aqualad looked her over. "Please move away from the car. I'm about to drive off."

She scowled and raised her trembling hand slowly.

Then she reached into the car and grabbed his hair.

"I do what I want, boy."

Raven's jaw slacked. "Uh..."

The old woman looked into the car.

"You want some of this?!"

"MY HAIR! LET GO OF MY HAIR!"

Raven turned her head and started chuckling.

She could use her powers to separate her from Aqualad, but doesn't want to.

What's funnier than an old woman kicking ass?

NOTHING!

The grandma was pulling on his hair hard.

"Cut this!"

He shook his head.

A shot of water hit her and flung her somewhere.

"Oh shookie!" Aqualad yelled, realizing he just hit a feeble aged woman.

"Oh shit!" He yelled, when he saw the old woman getting up.

"Drive, man, drive." Raven deadpanned.

The woman was running towards the car.

Aqualad stepped on it.

"Crazy old bat." Aqualad muttered, shaking his head.

Raven smirked. "Remind me to never let my hair grow to that length. I don't need some frail ass woman pulling on it."

* * *

The old lady is badass. Why is she always harassing them?

Must recognize the car!

Next chap is Busido! Original! I swear


	19. Bushido

Aw, that review I got was sooo sweet... Thank you!

I don't think I'll do the twins...

But, Fire-wolf 18, I will do the Terra chap.

But be warned: I do not like her much... The grandma will be BACK.

Please, do not ask me if I was on something when I wrote this.

* * *

Raven and Bushido were driving in complete silence.

When she asked a question, he would only nod or shake his head in response.

Maybe, just maybe, this ride will be normal.

He **was** driving pretty well.

And he **was** pretty collected.

Raven relaxed... what could go wrong?

"Are you comfortable behind the wheel?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Turn right into that residential neighborhood." She directed.

He did as told and quietly turned right.

Raven groaned as she spotted a group of elderly women crossing the street.

Then she spotted the slowest of them all, the viscous Grandma G.

They could be there for hours at the pace these elderly women were walking at.

Bushido took this opportunity to spit something.

Yeah, he's gonna rap!  
He pressed play on the stereo.

Raven looked at him.

"Oh no..."

As the music played he nodded his head.

"_I'm a samurai._

_That isn't no lie._

_With my hair in a bun,_

_I kick buns._

_No pun... in-tended._"

Raven was staring at him blankly.

That was random.

There was a knock on the window.

Bushido looked at the old woman and rolled it down.

"You youngsters are spitting rhymes?"

Raven made sure not to make eye contact with this horrid grandma.

Bushido nodded.

She pulled off her knit sweater to reveal a undershirt and gold chains.

Raven looked disgusted.

You can't pull that look off if you have saggy 'features'.

She reached in the car and turned the music up.

The women in the street started dancing.

"I'm 'bout to kick this shit old school. Way back. To the 1980's. That's when I was in my 40's."

She started swaying.

"_I'm going hard._

_Like the clothes I sell in my backyard._

_My dentures are sticking._

_My back is aching._

_I'll shoot someone if they call me ancient!_

_I still kick ass._

_'Cause I'm number one badass._

_Badder than Madea. (Don't own.)_

_I used to breastfeed her._

_While you kids Dougie, I'll stick to my Butterfly._

_Yes, I'm shy high._

_Been alive since before planes could fly._

_My grandchildren didn't call._

_So I made a house call._

_Pinched their kid's cheeks._

_They look like squirrels._

_Make sure I slap them when they quarrel._

_Don't worry though, they're in their 20's._

_Been in this game since the 1920's._

_One a piece of me, floozy?!_

_I'll give you what I gave Miss Suzy._

_The whore stole my chorus spot in church._

_Now she **needs** a church._

_Bow!_"

"WOOOORD!" The other women sounded.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"I'll give you real poetry."

Gangsta grandma threw up her hands. "Bring it!"

"_The world is cold_

_People sell their souls._

_No more mirth._

_Just shuffling through dirt._

_I weep blood._

_Blood because I'm done._

_I watch it pour from my flesh._

_Thinking 'Is this how I want death?'_

_Goodbye._"

"That sucks dick!" Then she crossed the street.

"You talking about me, whore?" Asked an elder in a pink dress.

Grandma G hit at her. "Yeah bitch!"

They all started fighting.

All 11 of them.

But it was like it was in slow motion.

Raven sighed.

"Do we rap?" Bushido asked.

Raven shrugged.

Her's made the most sense, but no one cared.

Is this how it's like with real rappers?

Hell yeah! The one's that make no sense make the most money.

So why bother?

"I'm cool. Yeah yeah. I'm cool." He repeated this.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Beast Boy yelled from the backseat.

They weren't aware he was in the car, but kept going.

"_I'm green._

_But I never get green._

_Why am I rapping?_

_I'm rapping against my will._

_Seriously, HELP!_

_It's making me yelp!_

_ABCD_

_E to the fucking..._

_I don't know what comes after E._

_ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOP!_

_Oh, yes I do._

_I badda badda lotta mula._

_Yeah_!"

Raven groaned.

Life is stupid.

* * *

Some of my chapters have deeper meanings... you just have to figure it out.

I'll tell you what this one was about.

These rappers only talk about money, sex, and drugs... What happens to the real poets who have real talent?

Even some Metal songs do this too...

That's why I'm picky with my music.

On another note: Go to my story 'Unwanted Cravings' and submit baby names. Don't do it on this story 'cause I get confused easilly.

I need baby names for the twins!


	20. Terra!

OMG! It's the end of this story!

I'd like to thank Saphira Veera, Numbah13m, Metrophe, Victory4zim, **TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabe r**, **Wrenden**, 93illinfinity, deets1, TrekgeekDS9, **Egyptiandude990**, Different Is Better, DaCrazyCrucianGal, **MickChick125**, TrueArtist, ravenalterego, **AnonymousNinjaGirl**, titanstogether, archergirl38, sabbs123, The-girl-with-the-purple-eyes, **ilikehats2**, **RheaThePsychoticNinja**, Splinter1, **innocentanimefan**, Fire-wolf 18, and all the Guests!

The ones that are bold are the ones who's reviewed more than 3 chaps.

Wrenden was one of the first to review this story so thanks.

Damn, I need to rest my fingers after that.

Now to Terra... Mwah mwah ha ha ha hee... I'm too cool for normal.

* * *

Raven was forced by Beast Boy to teach his friend 'Tara' and the other titans didn't mind... Even Robin, who never trusts anyone right away.

Raven didn't want to for two reasons:

Why should she trust Tara- who she knows is Terra.

This is Beast Boy's ex romantic interest...

Beast Boy is hers now.

Raven looked at her.

"I can't believe a titan is teaching me how to drive!" The blond exclaimed.

Raven read her emotions. "Yeah."

Tara started the car.

"Like, Beast Boy is sooo sweet. He forced me to do this but I'm glad he did."

That pissed Raven off, even though she didn't show it.

"So, you and Beast Boy keep in touch?"

She nodded and started driving. "I didn't want to talk to him, but I decided to call him up and just chat."

Raven looked her over. "Hmm... He's a good boyfriend."  
Tara smiled sadly. "I would bet."

Raven was reading her emotions like the back of her hand.

"Cut the crap, _Terra_. Why are you suddenly interested in Beast Boy?"

Tara shook her head. "I have know idea what you're talking about."

"You and I both know who exactly you are."

She stopped the car. "Please... don't bring it up."

Raven smirked, planning something awesome.

"Okay... Just keep driving and we'll both forget about this argument."

Tara turned back to the wheel. "Raven, please don't make this a big deal but... I think I'm ready to be a hero again."

Something inside Raven snapped.

Oh gosh, she's lost her mind!

"Great idea... Just get back to driving. I'll give you the directions to where I want you to go."

Tara, finally admitting to being Terra, nodded.

Raven was giving her the directions that she wanted her to go as Terra drove through the city.

"Make a left."

Terra turned left.

She approached a stop sign.

A sweet looking old lady was crossing the street slowly.

Raven smirked and pressed down on the horn.

The old lady jumped.

"The fuck?!"

She took up her cane and hurriedly limped over to the driver's window.

"What was that for, you blond bimbo?"

Terra's jaw dropped. "I'm no bimbo, grandma."

The woman pointed a wrinkly finger. "If you want to start shit with me, then hop your most likely skinny ass out the car and we can go! They don't call me Grandma G for nothing."

Terra chuckled. "Whatchu gonna do? Hit me with your purse?"

"Well hop out the vehicle and take your ass whooping. When I was younger they called me 'The Rowdy Redhead'. My hair may be gray but I can still get rowdy!"

Terra snorted and looked at Raven. "Is she serious?"

Raven shrugged. "I think you look a little pussy right now." She deadpanned.

Terra scoffed and opened the door.

"I don't want to hurt you ol-"

She took a hard uppercut.

When did this old woman put brass knuckles on?

"Yeah bitch! What you got, huh? Give it, floozy!"

Terra rubbed her jaw and lifted her foot to kick the woman in the nose.

The grandma dodged it and jabbed Terra's stomach with her cane.

Terra grabbed the cane and used it the hit on the swift elder.

"What?! What you wanna do?! Oh oh, I stay on fly!" The woman dodged every hit.

Raven was shifting her seating position and sat at the driver's seat.

The old woman grabbed the end of her cane and used it to flip Terra onto the floor.

She then accompanied it with a body slam.

"Ugh!" Terra groaned.

The thuggish elder grabbed her opponent's head and collided her own against it.

"Ah!" The blond teen screamed.

The woman punched her in the stomach.

Raven began to feel guilty, so she started the car up and drove off.

Hey, she couldn't bear to see Terra get pummeled grandma-style.

She didn't want to stop it, though.

Raven turned to the empty passenger seat.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" She asked the invisible 'person'.

No one answered.

"Oh, really? Well fuck you! You know what? Remind me to go pick Cy and Sarah up from the sanitarium and we can all run away to Taiwan!"

The invisible 'person' nodded.

"Yeah bro. It'll be the shit!"

Uuuuuuuhh?

Done!

* * *

Raven snapped!

Read 'Combat of Love', the Herald/Jericho/Kole story I promised.

And look for another story I'm planning.

I can't tell yet, but Robin is first to be driven off the deep end. (Is that the saying?)


End file.
